


First Date

by sweetpeaches69



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Children, First Date, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaches69/pseuds/sweetpeaches69
Summary: Nursey has been freaking out for the past twenty minutes. Well, that's actually not true. He's been freaking out for the past two days, ever since he asked Dex on a date, and Dex said yes. Dex, the boy that's been taking over his dreams, his poetry, his entire goddamn life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from tumblr sup betches

Nursey has been freaking out for the past twenty minutes. Well, that's actually not true. He's been freaking out for the past two days, ever since he asked Dex on a date, and Dex said yes. Dex, the boy that's been taking over his dreams, his poetry, his entire goddamn life.

But right now, Nursey can't find his shirt. The one that brings out the green in his eyes. "Are you sure you haven't seen it?"

Nursey's roommate sighs and rolls his eyes. "No, man, I told you already. I have no idea where it is."

"Shit." Nursey flops down on his bed. "Guess I'm gonna have to wear something else."

"It's just a shirt, dude."

Nursey sighs dramatically. "But it's not! Everything about this date has to be perfect!" He's been planning this night since the day he met Dex. Nobody's ever said Nursey isn't an optimist.

Nursey gets up to rifle through his drawers, grabbing an acceptable shirt. "I'm out of here," He tells his roommate. "See you later." Nursey pulls the shirt over his head hurriedly and grabs his wallet, jacket, and keys, rushing out the door.

Dex is waiting for Nursey outside the dorm building, hands in his coat pockets, breath fogging in the cold.

Nursey walks up to Dex, trying to look casual, although his nerves are racing. "Hey." He smiles.

Dex smiles back, shyly. "Hey, Nurse. Ready to go?"

"Yeah." Nursey hesitates, then holds out his hand.

Dex looks shocked and unsure for a second. "Uh," He flushes and slips his hand into Nursey's, their fingers interlaced.

Nursey's heart is beating wildly, and he's almost afraid to breathe. It all feels so vulnerable and new. He wants to hold onto this for as long as he can. "C'mon," Nursey murmurs, tugging Dex's hand lightly as he starts to walk.

"Where are we going?" Dex asks, tucking a lock of ginger hair behind his ear nervously.

"There's this really good restaurant nearby, I thought we could go get dinner there." Nursey says, trying to sound like he's not going over every single thing that could go wrong in his head.

"Sounds good." Dex nods, chewing on his bottom lip.

They make small talk on the way to the restaurant, chatting about school; hockey; and the TV show Holster's making them watch.

When they get to the restaurant, they're still talking about Freaks and Geeks.

"- I mean, I feel so bad for Nick! He really loves Lindsay," Nursey says, holding the front door open for Dex.

"But he's just so clingy! It's disturbing! They were dating for, like, a week and he started showing up at her house in the middle of the ni-" Dex pauses when they get inside. "Oh, Nurse. This place looks really expensive." He looks anxious.

"Dex, don't worry about it. I'm paying." Nursey goes up to the man behind the host stand. "Nurse, party of two?"

"Right this way, sir." The waiter leads them to a small, secluded booth. Nursey and Dex sit down, and he sets menus in front of them. "Anything else I can get for you?"

"We're fine, thank you." Nursey flashes a white grin at the man, who nods and walks off.

Dex is worrying at his lower lip with his teeth again. "Nursey, you really didn't have to take me here, I would've been fine with whatever you wanted to do," He says quietly. "You don't have to try and impress me."

Nursey rolls his eyes. "I'm not trying to impress you, Dex," He mutters, although that's kind of what he was trying to do. "I just wanted to take you out somewhere nice, because you're worth it." He gives Dex one of his best flirty smiles.

Dex sighs and flips through the menu. "Fine, but I'm ordering the cheapest thing they have."

This isn't going exactly how Nursey thought it would. He should've known that Dex wouldn't be impressed with how much money he's willing to spend on him, unlike most of the other people he's dated. That's probably why Nursey feels the way he feels about Dex. Dex isn't impressed by materialistic things or frivolous spending. After such a long time of being surrounded by people who are, Dex is like a breath of fresh air.

A waiter interrupts his thoughts. "Excuse me, gentlemen." He sets down two glasses of water in front of them. "Can I get you two something else to drink?"

Dex and Nursey both say "no" at the same time.

"Are you two ready to order?"

Dex orders a large salad, and Nursey orders a mushroom ravioli.

"You could've gotten more than just a salad, Dex," Nursey mumbles around a bite of ravioli.

Dex scoffs and smirks. "It's called salad Niçoise, and you know that, Nursey. It's a full meal." He stabs a piece of a lettuce.

"I know, I know."

 

Dex shoves his food around on his plate, and the way he's chewing his lip, he's going to start bleeding if he's not careful. "Nursey?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you ask me out?"

Nursey raises his eyebrows. "Because I wanted to? Because I like you? A lot?"

"Really?" Dex looks up at Nursey through his basically-transparent eyelashes.

"Uh, chyeah, Dex. Like, for a long time now. Even though you can be rude and irritable and a total pain in the ass." Nursey takes a sip of a his water.

Dex bites his lip to hide a smile, and his face turns red. "You're the first person to ever ask me on a date, you know."

Nursey grabs Dex's hand from across the table. "No way."

"Yeah." Dex nods slowly. "I mean, I didn't come out until a few months ago," He reminds Nursey.

"But still. Nobody's ever asked you on a date before? Even if you didn't say yes?"

"No."

Nursey leans back and blows out a puff of air. "That's crazy. People are crazy."

"Or maybe you're crazy for asking me."

Nursey and Dex are standing outside of Dex's dorm room. Dex is rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet nervously.

"I had a good time," Nursey says quietly, taking Dex's hands in his.

"Me too."

"Is it...would it be too early for me to kiss you?" Nursey asks. "I mean, um, y'know, uh...crap." He stutters. "I don't want to fuck this up. Especially since we have a history of being, um, volatile with each other."

Dex laughs. "You can, uh, yeah. You can kiss me."  
He does the thing where he tucks his hair behind his ears.

"Cool," Nursey says under his breath.

They both lean forward at the same time, and their lips touch lightly. Nursey cups Dex's cheeks in his hands, and their mouths slide open. Dex grabs Nursey's shirt and moans softly into the kiss.

They pull away with a soft pop, and stand there, noses and foreheads touching.

"I'm gonna go," Dex whispers, "I need to sleep soon or I'm gonna collapse."

"Okay. Sleep tight."

"Yeah. You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk shit abt my parents @agenderdex on tumblr


End file.
